Halo: Warhunt/The Last Stand
** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** }} "'The Last Stand'" is the fifth level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the first level to feature a boss battle. Plot Fireteam Caliber and Field Master Nak 'Yendam race towards Kyro 'Dezan's palace along with a Swords of Sanghelios strike force. After most of Fireteam Caliber deploys, only Caliber Five and Spartan Jacques remain inside Nak's Lich with the Field Master and his men. The Lich is shot down by the CRS-class light cruiser ''Universal Resonance, and only the Spartans and Field Master survive the crash. Jacques splits from the others to link up with the rest of Fireteam Caliber, while Nak and Five ascend the top five levels of the palace, destroying Covenant AA guns while assisting Swords of Sanghelios. As the Swords advance, the Covenant begin their evacuation, spearheaded by the Resonance. Spartan Cadence tracks the course of the retreating Covenant forces back to Kalincton, and contacts Five and Nak that Kyro is no longer needed alive for interrogation. The Covenant Shipmaster stays behind to fight off the Swords of Sanghelios, and encounters Five and Nak. After inflicting heavy injuries upon Nak, Kyro faces off with Five, but is defeated by the Spartan in the end. Fireteam Caliber and the Swords of Sanghelios return to Garuk with Nak, who thanks the Spartans for their help. An Autumn-class heavy cruiser named the UNSC Horus arrives to take the Spartans back to Kalincton, and they are informed that a small Swords of Sanghelios fleet will arrive to the planet to assist them. The Horus then departs from the Trilborr system. Transcript {Cutscene} 07:21 HOURS AUGUST 2, 2558 KYRO 'DEZAN'S PALACE, RIGHTEOUS CAUSE, TRILBORR SYSTEM A Swords of Sanghelios attack force soars through the sky, with three Liches at the forefront. Pan to their objective; Kyro 'Dezan's palace in the distance. Covenant airships swarm around the structure, while the CRS-class light cruiser ''Universal Resonance hangs overhead. Cut to the interior of the foremost Lich, where Fireteam Caliber is ready to deploy along with Nak 'Yendam and Swords of Sanghelios forces.'' * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Field Master, we near the palace. Where shall I deploy you?" Nak waves his hand dismissively as he hands a Type-55 Storm Rifle to a Sword Sangheili, before picking up a Type-33 Needler and tossing it towards a Sword Unggoy who catches it. * Nak 'Yendam: "Head for the lower levels. Spartan Cadence and two of his soldiers choose to go for the ground vehicles. Spartan Jacques and the other shall deploy to the upper levels with my men and I." Spartan Jacques Dubois glares at Spartan Cadence Williams. * Jacques: "Still can't believe I drew the short straw. I don't mind babysitting Five, but you seriously had to put me with the aliens?" Cadence chuckles as he puts on his helmet. * Cadence: "The straws don't hold bias, Jacques. You just got unlucky." Jacques throws back his head and groans as he picks up his helmet and puts it on. * Jacques: "I wish the would share some luck with me. He seems to have a lot." Jacques loads his M45D shotgun, and walks over to Caliber Five, who is standing ready with his/her ARC-920 Railgun. * Jacques: "It's almost time to leave, Five. You ready?" * Five: "Affirmative." * Jacques: "Good." The Spartans glance up as the COMS system blares on. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "We have arrived! Swords of Sanghelios, prepare for battle!" Cut to the airspace around the palace, as multiple Covenant airships scramble to avoid fire from the Swords of Sanghelios. Two Swords of Sanghelios Banshees split off from the attack group and fire their plasma cannons at an overhang, cutting down several Unggoy keeping guard. Two Phantoms of opposite allegiances circle each other, firing off blasts at one another. Cut to another overhang, where a Type-56 Shrike is. Two Unggoy, a Kig-Yar, and a Sangheili stand beside it, and the Sangheili points to a Sword Banshee up above. * Sangheili Storm #1: "Fire!" The Covenant troops fire, damaging the Banshee, before the Shrike finishes it off. Cut to Nak's Lich, which fires its focus cannon at a Covenant Phantom. The Phantom is hit head-on and collapses, crushing a Sword Banshee beneath it, while clipping the wing of a second. The second Banshee spirals downwards, crashing into a Wraith on one of the lower levels. Nak's Lich descends to one of the lower levels; several Sword Unggoy providing cover fire with its Type-52 Plasma Cannon turrets against Covenant defenses. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Spartans, deploy now or lose your chance!" Cut to the interior of the Lich, where Cadence and Spartans Julia Demos and Liana Martin grab their weapons. * Cadence: "It's showtime, Caliber!" Cut to the platform below the Lich, as a Sangheili Warrior sets foot onto it, only to see Cadence, Julia, and Liana leap out of the Lich and slam to the ground. Cadence raises his Assault Rifle and fires. Cut to the Lich as it ascends, firing on more Covenant as it nears the upper terraces. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Energy spike detected, Field Master." Cut to the Lich's interior, where Nak cocks his head. * Nak 'Yendam: "From where?" Cut to the exterior of the Lich once more, and pan up to show the ''Universal Resonance charging its weapon ports.'' * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "It is the cruiser-" Souzou is cut off as the ''Universal Resonance fires its plasma lances, cutting through the hull of the Lich and knocking it astray. Several Unggoy and Sangheili are thrown out of the gunboat as it careens uncontrollably. Cut to the Lich's bridge, where Souzou is keeping a tight grip on the control panel.'' * Souzou 'Calot: "I cannot keep a hold of it!" Cut to the troop bay, as several Swords of Sanghelios along with Jacques, Five, and Nak pin themselves against the floor or walls. Jacques is thrown off of his wall and slams into Nak. Five struggles to hold on. Cut to one of the upper platforms, which the Lich is swerving towards. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Brace for impact-" The Lich crashes into the platform, crushing several Covenant troops. Cut to black. {Gameplay} To Add Insult to Injury Five stirs, lifting off the ground. He/she bends down to pick up his/her dropped Railgun and M6H2 Magnum. Holstering, the Magnum, Five holds up the Railgun. Surrounding Five is the wreckage of Nak's Lich, littered with Swords of Sanghelios corpses. Five exits from the wreckage to find Jacques lifting himself of of Nak's back. * Jacques: "Oh, God. That was one hell of a landing." Nak leaps to his feet and unslings a Storm Rifle. * Nak 'Yendam: "Thank you for saving me, Spartan. Had you not shielded me, I surely would have met the same fate as my men." * Jacques: "Whatever..." Nak points to a second platform farther away, connected to the current platform by a bridge. * Nak 'Yendam: "That platform leads inside the palace. Let us move." The two Spartans and Sangheili step onto the bridge, which is sprawling with Covenant corpses, and occupied by many more living troops. A pair of Type-26 Shade turrets are on elevate segments of the bridge, and begin firing on the trio. * Jacques: "Hey Five, that Railgun of yours would be real handy for taking out these Shades!" After destroying one of the Shade turrets and killing the Covenant troops, the three find themselves at a crumbled segment of the bridge, jumping across to the other side where more Covenant and the other Shade turret are. The Covenant forces are eliminated, and they move onto the second platform. A lance of Sangheili stand guard, and are dispatched. * Cadence (COM): "Field Master! Jacques! Five! Do any of you read me?" * Jacques: "Affirmative, sir." * Cadence (COM): "Thank God! I thought the crash might've gotten you!" * Nak 'Yendam: "We are the only survivors. Souzou 'Calot and my men met a grisly end." * Cadence (COM): "Acknowledged. Jacques, we could use your expertise down here. Get to my position ASAP." * Jacques: "Understood, sir." * Cadence (COM): "Caliber One out." A Swords of Sanghelios Phantom speeds toward the platform, pursued by a Covenant Banshee. * Sword Sangheili #1 (COM): "I aim to assist you with my Ranger corps, Field Master, but this troublesome Banshee prevents me from unloading my quarry!" * Jacques: "Leave that to me." Jacques leaps off of the platform as the Banshee draws near, landing on the fighter and forcing the cockpit open. He then throws out the Sangheili pilot, inserting himself into the Banshee and swooping down towards the lower levels as the Sangheili falls to his death. * Jacques (COM): "See you on the flipside, Five." The Sword Phantom comes to bear, deploying a lance of Swords of Sanghelios Unggoy and Sangheili Rangers, before flying away. * Sword Sangheili Ranger #1: "We are ready to fight." The group heads inside, eliminating several Covenant Unggoy and Kig-Yar. The path splits into two hallways. * Nak 'Yendam: "It matters not if we scour every corner of this cursed location for Covenant to kill. Our main priority is to capture the Shipmaster. Do not waste time." Five chooses one of the halls, and the group goes through it, killing Covenant forces as they wind through the weaving corridors of the palace. They eventually come across a heavily guarded gravity lift. After defeating the opposition, they ascend the gravity lift to the next floor. * Nak 'Yendam: "Three more levels after this one until we reach Kyro 'Dezan. Take care to destroy any anti-aircraft cannons you may find." The group easily kills the unaware Covenant forces guarding the top of the gravity lift. They exit out onto a platform where several Unggoy are guarding a Shrike that is shooting down Swords of Sanghelios airships. * Sword Unggoy Ranger: "Kill the gun! Kill it!" Five, Nak, and the Sword Rangers kill the Covenant Unggoy, before destroying the Shrike. Several Swords of Sanghelios Banshees appear, destroying a Covenant Phantom. * Sword Sangheili #2 (COM): "Field Master! Two more anti-aircraft cannons reside on the level below the uppermost! They are destroying our airships as we speak!" * Nak 'Yendam: "Copy, pilot. We are still a ways down, but we will continue on our current path." Nak turns to the Rangers. * Nak 'Yendam: "Rangers, quicken your pace!" * Sword Sangheili Ranger #1: "At your command!" Or * Sword Sangheili Ranger #2: "My feet have already increased their strength!" There are two bridges leading wrapping around the level from the platform. * Nak 'Yendam: "To the left!" The team takes the left bridge, eliminating a lance of Covenant Rangers. They continue, only to find their path blocked by a crashed Swords of Sanghelios Phantom. * Nak 'Yendam: "How unfortunate... turn back!" The team retraces their steps to the platform, only to find a Covenant Sangheili Storm setting up a charge on the right bridge. The Sangheili finishes as the Swords of Sanghelios begin firing upon him. * Nak 'Yendam: "Stop him!" The charge primes, and the Sangheili Storm beats his chest in a Covenant salute. * Sangheili Storm #2: "Glory to the Covenant!" The charge explodes, vaporizing the Sangheili Storm and destroying most of the bridge, leaving only a few chunks remaining. * Nak 'Yendam: "We must continue. Rangers, use your jetpacks to fly across. Spartan, it seems like you and I must take the difficult path." The Sword Rangers begin to fly across, as a large group of Covenant Rangers emerge on the terrace at the other side. The two Ranger groups begin fighting each other, while Nak and Five leap and clamber across the ledges that remain of the bridge. After reaching the other side, Five and Nak assist the Swords of Sanghelios Rangers in dispatching their remaining Covenant counterparts. The group enters the structure once again, eliminating Covenant as they traverse through the halls. They eventually enter another chamber with a gravity lift. Guarding it are two hulking Mgalekgolo. * Sword Unggoy Ranger: "Agh! Hunters!" * Nak 'Yendam: "The Mgalekgolo stand in our way. Remove them!" With effort, the team defeats the Mgalekgolo, before ascending the gravity lift. After eliminating the Covenant guarding the top, they exit out onto a terrace. * Sword Sangheili #2 (COM): "Field Master, there are still two more anti-aircraft cannons defending the palace on your level!" * Nak 'Yendam: "Copy. The cannons shall be brought down." To the player: * Nak 'Yendam: "Come, Spartan. Let us make way for my brothers." Sabotage The team can go on one of two terrace paths, each one filled with Covenant forces and leading to the two Shrikes. Each Shrike is defended by a group of Unggoy Heavies led by a Sangheili Warrior. After killing the Covenant defenses and destroying the Shrikes, a Swords of Sanghelios Phantom arrives, deploying a lance of standard infantry Swords of Sanghelios Sangheili and Unggoy. * Sword Sangheili #3: "We shall guard these terraces. Any Covenant seeking to escape upwards shall have to go through us." Nak, Five, and the Sword Rangers enter an alcove, climbing up a staircase that leads to the floor directly below the top level. They emerge in another chamber, where the gravity lift leading up to the top is being guarded by a group of Kig-Yar led by a Sangheili Warrior. After the Covenant are defeated, the gravity lift deactivates. * Nak 'Yendam: "Curses! Kyro must have disabled the lift! We must find another way!" * Cadence (COM): "Field Master! The Covenant finally realized that this is a losing battle and are high-tailing it outta here!" * Nak 'Yendam: "We cannot allow Kyro 'Dezan to escape, Spartan Cadence!" * Cadence (COM): "Don't worry, Nak. We know where Grono is now." * Sword Sangheili #4 (COM): "I placed a remote tracking device on the Universal Resonance to find where it will retreat to. The world of Kalincton is its destination!" * Cadence (COM): "Fireteam Caliber and I journeyed there previously. If Grono's hiding there, we'll get him." * Nak 'Yendam: "Then this eliminates the need to keep Kyro 'Dezan alive. Has he left with the Resonance yet?" * Cadence (COM): "Negative. Looks like he's staying back to cover his forces." * Nak 'Yendam: "Very well. I will contact you once more when the Shipmaster is dealt with." The group exits the chamber, finding themselves maneuvering through several hallways filled with Unggoy and Kig-Yar. Eventually they come out on another terrace with two Sangheili manning Shade turrets. The turrets are destroyed, and multiple Covenant airships can be seen retreating from the palace with the Swords of Sanghelios in hot pursuit. The platform rumbles as the ''Universal Resonance flies past, continuing until it is several kilometers away before opening a slipspace portal and flying through. The portal closes, emitting a shockwave.'' * Sword Unggoy Ranger: "They flee! Cowardly Covenant flee!" The team moves onto a large bridge sloping upwards to the uppermost level. On the bridge are several Unggoy and Sangheili, while a pair of Kig-Yar Snipers lie in wait at the top. * Sword Sangheili Ranger #1: "Onwards! This is the last vestige of the Covenant defenses!" After the Covenant forces are killed, Nak, Five, and the Sword Rangers advance to the platform at the top, where the entrance to Kyro's throne room is. Fade to white. {Cutscene} The team readies their weapons and moves towards the door to Kyro's throne room, when a Sword Unggoy Ranger hears a soft whirring and turns around before yelping. A Covenant Phantom flies up from the lower levels behind the group and opens its troop bay as an Unggoy Heavy fires its plasma turret at the Swords of Sanghelios. An Unggoy Ranger is hit instantly, getting knocked off of his feet as he screams his last. The rest of the group evades the gunfire, and begins shooting the Phantom as it deploys a pair of Kig-Yar Rangers backing a Sangheili Ranger. One of the Sword Sangheili Rangers fires his Type-48 Carbine, headshotting a Kig-Yar Ranger. He then turns to Nak. * Sword Sangheili Ranger #3: "Field Master, take the Spartan with you and head inside to slay the Shipmaster! We can handle this." Nak fires his Storm Rifle at the Covenant Sangheili Ranger, damaging his shields. The Field Master than turns to his cohort and nods. * Nak 'Yendam: "Very well then. I wish you luck." * Sword Sangheili Ranger #3: "As to you, sir." Nak and Five bolt from cover and dash through the door as the Phantom fires its heavy plasma cannon, taking down a Sword Sangheili Ranger. Cut to the throne room, where Nak and Five are creeping along the wall. In the center of the chamber is a Sangheili Zealot, flanked by two Sangheili Storms. He is communicating with a massive Sangheili outfitted in Ultra armor of the Covenant Empire. * Sangheili Zealot: "Shipmaster 'Dezan, our remaining forces are reduced to almost nothing. Without the Universal Resonance to support us, I fear that the only viable option left is to surrender." The Sangheili Ultra Kyro 'Dezan curls his fists. * Kyro 'Dezan: "Never! We either win, or die fighting!" * Sangheili Zealot: "But Kyro-" * Kyro 'Dezan: "No!" Kyro storms off to his throne, plopping down into it before putting a finger to his mask. * Kyro 'Dezan: "While we may serve 'Mdama and be in alliance with 'Yendam, that does not mean I will let myself be subject to their ways. Indeed, both Jul and Grono are worthy commanders, but their tactics when it comes to loss appall me. In the Covenant Empire, we never would have surrendered! A true warrior fights until his last breath!" * Sangheili Zealot: "Perhaps you cling to the old ways too much, Shipmaster. After all, this is a time of change." Kyro 'Dezan waves a hand in the air dismissively. * Kyro 'Dezan: "Bah!" Cut to Nak and Five, who are lying in wait on a staircase. Five looks around the room to see staircases leading up to another platform, akin to the one at the top of his/her stairs. On each platform is a large Forerunner device, pulsing with energy. Five taps Nak's shoulder and points towards one of the devices. * Five: "Those devices could have some significance." Nak shakes his head and turns back to the Sangheili below. * Nak 'Yendam: "Most likely mere bulkheads, Spartan." The Sangheili Zealot and his two bodyguards turn and start walking towards the other end of the chamber. Nak holds up a hand in front of Five, and then grasps the handle of his Type-1 Energy Sword. Five follows suit by gripping a Storm Rifle he/she picked up earlier. * Nak 'Yendam: "Now!" The duo leap down from their perch, landing in amidst the three Sangheili. Five lands on the back of one of the Sangheili Storms, stowing away his/her Storm Rifle in favor of a combat knife. The Sangheili roars as he swings around, knocking Five against a wall, damaging his/her shields. The Spartan is undeterred however and plunges the dagger into the Sangheili's neck, killing him. * Sangheili Storm #3: "Urk-" Five leaps off of the dead Sangheili before landing in front of his partner who is wielding a Carbine. Cut to Nak 'Yendam, who is circling the Sangheili Zealot. Both have energy swords and are waiting for the other to make a move. Cut to Kyro 'Dezan who stands up from his throne. * Kyro 'Dezan: "What is the meaning of this?!" Cut back to Nak and the Zealot. The Zealot roars as he charges, only for Nak to parry his thrust. The Swords of Sanghelios Field Master then twists his hand, knocking the Zealot's Energy Sword from his grip. Nak then leaps towards the Zealot, only for the Covenant Sangheili to duck. Nak flies over the Zealot, who then turns and grabs him by the legs before swinging him into a wall. Nak growls, and kicks the Zealot's helmet, knocking his head back. Nak then leaps to his feet, thrusting his blade through the Sangheili's chest. * Sangheili Zealot: "Agh!" Cut to Five, who leaps out of the way as the Sangheili Storm uses his Carbine to destroy his/her shields. Five then fires a barrage of plasma at the Sangheili, breaking his own shields. Five then sprints towards the recoiling soldier, finishing him off with a skull-cracking punch to the face. As the Sangheili collapses, cut to Nak, who turns just as Kyro 'Dezan leaps forward, delivering a blow to his chest. Nak stumbles backwards to Five, and narrows his eyes. * Nak 'Yendam: "Shipmaster Kyro 'Dezan..." * Kyro 'Dezan: "Field Master Nak 'Yendam. You have been a thorn in my side for this entire campaign. A shame that you and Grono share the same clan. You disgrace all Sangheili with your talk of friendship with humans, especially ones like that Demon." * Nak 'Yendam: "It is a time of change, Kyro. We must either move with the times or suffer defeat because of our past. You joined Jul 'Mdama's Covenant to fill in the void left in your hearts by the Covenant Empire, didn't you?" Kyro snarls and takes a step forward. * Kyro 'Dezan: "The Covenant was everything! Without it the Sangheili will fall to ruin! Jul 'Mdama will bring back our once glorious empire, no matter how long it takes!" * Nak 'Yendam: "Yet even he knows that it is better to go along the new ways. He has abandoned the old traditions and benefited from it." * Kyro 'Dezan: "'Mdama has indeed abandoned our ways. But once the Covenant is rebuilt, he will have served his part, along with others like Grono 'Yendam. They will either conform to the old ways, or be cast aside!" Nak raises his Energy Sword. * Nak 'Yendam: "Or they might suffer the same fate as you." Kyro roars, activating an energy sword and pouncing on Nak. He pushes Five out of the way, and throws Nak against a staircase, kicking his chest. Nak attempts to get up, only for the Covenant Ultra to slash across his chest with an energy sword. * Nak 'Yendam: "Nishum!" Nak looks up as Kyro prepares to deliver the finishing blow, when the Shipmaster's shields suddenly flare. Evading further gunfire, Kyro turns to confront the perpetrator: Caliber Five. The Spartan throws down his/her Storm Rifle and picks up another from a Sangheili Storm. * Kyro 'Dezan: "Demon... I shall deal with you first." Kyro pushes a button on his wrist. Cut to the Forerunner devices, which begin to emit shining pulses as they glow brighter. Two large overshields appear around Kyro, and he chuckles. * Kyro 'Dezan: "Now you face a true threat, Demon." Fade to white. {Gameplay} Kyro 'Dezan Kyro 'Dezan charges at Five. After destroying his first overshield, Nak calls out to Five. * Nak 'Yendam: "Spartan! I recognize those devices now! You must destroy them, or else Kyro's overshields will continuously recharge!" Five destroys the first device. Kyro charges once again. After destroying his second overshield, Five then destroys the second device. * Kyro 'Dezan: "I applaud you for your skill, Demon. But you still have yet to defeat me." Five destroys Kyro's energy shield, before killing him. * Kyro 'Dezan: "Agh!" Fade to white. {Cutscene} Nak groans in pain and looks up as Five walks over to him. Grabbing the Spartan's hand, Nak hoists himself up. He looks over to see Kyro's corpse lying on the ground. * Nak 'Yendam: "Thank you, Spartan. You have done well today." Nak drapes an arm over Five, who helps him out of the throne room. Fade to black. Cut to Ortnuk Tower in Garuk, where Nak, who is covered in bandages, is conversing with Fireteam Caliber. * Nak 'Yendam: "While I may have sustained battle injuries, I think it idiotic to call them dishonorable. I gained them in the completion of my objective, so I see nothing wrong with it." * Cadence: "Good to see that you've got a different mindset on that. I believe this is where we part ways, Field Master." * Nak 'Yendam: "Indeed, Spartan Cadence. My gratitude is owed to you." Cadence nods and gestures to Fireteam Caliber. * Cadence: "Well, we're going off to Kalincton shortly with the UNSC." * Nak 'Yendam: "I know. A fleet under one of my Swords of Sanghelios brothers will be coming to assist you." Jacques groans. * Jacques: "Aw, come on! More Elites?!" Nak 'Yendam turns to Jacques and narrows his eyes. * Nak 'Yendam: "Affirmative, Spartan Jacques. I will make sure that the Fleet Master gives special treatment to you." Jacques sighs. Julia turns to Cadence. * Julia: "Sir, the UNSC have arrived." * Cadence: "Open up a channel with them." Julia nods and taps a transponder on her gauntlet. * Julia: "Affirmative. Opening channel now." Cadence puts on his helmet and secures it. Static crackles through the COMS before a voice breaks through. * ??? (COM): "Fireteam Caliber, do you read?" * Cadence: "Affirmative. This is Caliber One." * ??? (COM): "Excellent. This is Captain Brooks of the UNSC Horus. I'll be taking you to your next destination." * Cadence: "Roger, Captain. We'll be with you shortly." * Brooks (COM): "Horus Actual out." Cadence turns to Fireteam Caliber. * Cadence: "Alright, Caliber, you heard the Captain. Let's get ready to board the Horus." Fireteam Caliber begins to pack up their equipment. Cut to the airspace above Garuk, where the UNSC ''Horus can be seen drifting in orbit while several Swords of Sanghelios Liches fly past it. Fade to black.'' Level ends. Achievements * Castle Siege - Complete "The Last Stand" * Short on Time - Defeat Kyro 'Dezan in under sixty seconds in "The Last Stand" Trivia * During the course of the level, when navigating through the interior of Kyro's palace, the player can repeatedly hear messages from the Shipmaster being broadcast through the hallways. The two variations are: ** "Take up arms, Covenant! Do not let the traitorous Swords of Sanghelios claim victory!" ** "Battlegroup One, retreat to your Bugro formation!" ***The second command will change as the player ascends the palace, with the battlegroup's number increasing by one each time the player goes up to the next level. Thus, Battlegroup Four is the last battlegroup spoken to by Kyro. Category:Halo: Warhunt